The Sound of Music
by ameliapondwilliams
Summary: So it's The Sound Of Music-Klaine style!Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Picture an Austrian village with huge mountains, hills, green grass, and one dancing man twirling merrily atop the grassy hills, singing and dancing. His eyes are filled with joy and he gazes at the scenery, as his brown hair flops.

_The hills are alive,_

_With the sound of music,_

_With songs they have sung,_

_For a thousand years,_

_The hills fill my heart,_

_With the sound of music,_

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears,_

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise,_

_From the lake to the trees,_

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies,_

_From a church on a breeze,_

_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls,_

_Over stones on its way,_

_To sing through the night,_

_Like a lark that is learning to pray,_

_I go to the hills,_

_When my heart is lonely,_

_I know I will hear,_

_What I've heard before,_

_My heart will be blessed,_

_With the sound of music,_

_And I'll sing…_

…_once more_

As he finished the song with a peaceful sigh, he realized something. He was terribly late! He started to run off quickly, but turned back to grab his wimple that he had left lying on the grass. Then he was off.

Meanwhile, in a convent in the town of Salzburg…

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah…_

Brothers enter the convent chapel in song, praising the Lord. After the service, several of them gathered around.

"Reverend Father." Brother Nick addressed the Head of the Abbey, Wesley Davidson. "I simply cannot find him."

"Kurt?" Reverend Father enquired.

"He's missing again."

"We should've put a cowbell around his neck." Brother Thad put in.

"Have you tried the barn? You know how much he adores the animals." Reverend Father asked again, ignoring Brother Morgan.

"I have looked everywhere. In all of the usual places."

"Brother, considering it's Kurt…I suggest you look in someplace unusual." Reverend Father said with a small smile.

Brother Nick nodded hesitantly, and went off to find Kurt.

"Well, Reverend Father…I hope this new infraction ends whatever doubts… you may still have about Kurt's future here." Brother Thad spoke.

"I always try to keep faith in my doubts, Brother Thad." Reverend Father reminded.

"After all, the wool of a black sheep is just as warm." Brother David entered the conversation in Kurt's favor.

"We are not talking about sheep, black or white, Brother David." Reverend Father reprimanded.

"Of all the candidate for the novitiate, Kurt is the least-"

"Children, children." Reverend Father interrupted Brother Thad. "We were speculating about the qualifications of our postulants. The Mister of Novices and the Mister of Postulants…were trying to help me by expressing opposite points of view. Tell me, Brother Jeff, what do you think of Kurt?"

"He's a wonderful boy, most of the time."

"Brother Trent?"

"It's very easy to like Kurt…except when it's difficult."

"And you, Brother Joe?"

"Oh, I love him very dearly. But he always seems to be in trouble, doesn't he?"

"Exactly what I say." Said brother Thad with a firm nod.

_She climbs a tree and scrapes her knee,_

_Her dress has got a tear,_

_He waltzes on his way to Mass and whistles on the stair,_

_And underneath his wimple he has curlers in his hair,_

_I've even seen him singing in the abbey,_

_He's always late for chapel,_

_But his penitence is real,_

_He's always late for everything,_

_Except for every meal,_

_I hate to have to say it but I firmly feel,_

_Kurt's not an asset to the abbey,_

"_I'd like to say a word on his behalf"_

"_Say it, Brother David."_

_Kurt makes me laugh,_

_How do you solve a problem like Kurt?,_

_How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?,_

_How do you find a word that means Kurt?,_

_A flibbertigibbet,_

_A will-o,_

_The wisp,_

_A clown,_

_Many a thing you'd like to tell him,_

_Many a thing he ought to understand,_

_But how do you make him stay and listen to all you say?,_

_How do you keep a wave upon the sand?,_

_How do you solve a problem like Kurt?,_

_How do you hold a moonbeam…_

…_in your hand?,_

_When I'm with him I'm confused out of focus and bemused,_

_And I never know exactly where I am,_

_Unpredictable as weather,_

_He's as flighty as a feather,_

_He's a darling,_

_He's a demon,_

_He's a lamb,_

_He'll out pester any pest drive a hornet from its nest,_

_He can throw a whirling dervish out of whirl,_

_He is gentle,_

_He is wild,_

_He's a riddle,_

_He's a child,_

_He's a headache,_

_He's an angel,_

_He's a boy,_

_How do you solve a problem like Kurt?,_

_How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?,_

_How do you find a word that means Kurt?,_

_A flibbertigibbet,_

_A will-o,_

_The wisp,_

_A clown,_

_Many a thing you'd like to tell him,_

_Many a thing he ought to understand,_

_But how do you make him stay and listen to all you say?,_

_How do you keep a wave upon the sand?,_

_How do you solve a problem like Kurt?,_

_How do you hold a moonbeam…_

…_in your hand?,_

Suddenly, Kurt came into the abbey, slamming the door behind him. he raced to the water well, splashed water on his face quickly, then started to run past the Brothers. He stopped, realizing that he had indeed passed them and knew that they had seen him. he turned to face them.

"You may go in now, Kurt."

He nodded, and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come here, my child." Reverend Father called out from his seat.

Kurt entered the room looking nervous.

"Now sit down."

"Reverend Father, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. The hills were beckoning and before-" Kurt started to explain, but Reverend Father cut him off.

"Dear, I haven't summoned you for apologies."

"Please let me ask for forgiveness."

"If you'll feel better."

"Yes, you see, the sky was so blue today…and everything was so green and fragrant. I had to be a part of it. The Untersberg led me higher like it wanted me to go through the clouds." Kurt explained earnestly.

"Suppose darkness had come and you were lost?" Reverend Father questioned.

"Father, I could never be lost up there. That's my mountain. I was brought up on it. When I was a child, I would come down and climb a tree…and look into your garden. I'd see the brothers at work and hear them sing. Which brings me to another transgression, Reverend Father. I was singing out there today." Kurt said, sadly.

"Only in the abbey do we have rules against postulants singing."

"I can't stop where ever I am. Worse, I can't seem to stop saying things. Everything I think and feel."

"Some call that 'honesty'."

"Oh, but it's terrible, Reverend Father! You know how Brother Thad makes me kiss the floor after a disagreement? Lately I kiss the floor when I see her coming to save time."

"Kurt…when you saw us over the wall and longed to be with us…that didn't mean you were prepared for the way we live here, did it?" Reverend Father asked.

"No, Father, but I pray and try. I am learning. I really am."

"What is the most important lesson you have learned here?"

"To find out what is the will of God and do it wholeheartedly."

"Kurt…it seems to be God's will that you leave us."

"Leave?!" Kurt exclaimed, shocked.

"Only for a while." Reverend Father assured.

"No, Father! Please don't send me away!" Kurt begged in anguish. "this is where I belong. It's my home, my family. It's my life."

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, I am."

"If you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you…you will find out if you can expect it of yourself."

"I know what you expect, Father, and I can do it! I promise I can!" Kurt stopped abruptly at Reverend Father's sharp gaze. "Yes, Father. If it is God's will."

"There is a family near Salzburg that needs a governess until September." Reverend Father continued.

"September?"

"For seven children."

"Seven children?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Do you like children?" Reverend Father enquired.

"Well, yes, but seven!" Kurt said, still in shock.

"I will tell Captain Anderson von Trapp to expect you tomorrow."

"Captain?"

"A retired officer of the Imperial Navy. A fine man and a brave one. His spouse died, and he is left alone with the children. I understand he has had a hard time of keeping a governess there."

"Why difficult, Reverend Father?"

"The Lord will show you in His own good time." Reverend Father answered with a small smile.

Kurt was excused, so he walked out to go pack.


End file.
